Resident Evil 2
|publisher= Game.com Nintendo 64 Nintendo GameCube Windows XP }} |director=Hideki Kamiya |producer=Shinji Mikami |designer=Masaaki Yamada Kazuhiro Aoyama Junya Watanabe |artist=Isao Ohishi Ryoji Shimogama |writer=Noboru Sugimura |composer=Masami Ueda Shusaku Uchiyama Shun Nishigaki |series=''Resident Evil'' |platforms=PlayStation, Game.com, Windows 9x, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Nintendo GameCube, Windows XP, PlayStation Network |released= Dual Shock Ver. Game.com Windows 9x Nintendo 64 Dreamcast Nintendo GameCube Windows XP PlayStation Network }} |genre=Survival horror |modes=Single-player |ratings= |distribution=Physical, download |media=Optical disc, cartridge }} Resident Evil 2, known as in Japan, is a survival horror video game by Capcom originally released for the PlayStation in 1998. The second installment in the Resident Evil series, its story takes place two months after the events of the first game and is set in Raccoon City, a Midwestern mountain community whose residents have been turned into zombies by the T-virus, a biological weapon developed by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. In their escape from the city, the two protagonists Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield encounter other survivors and are confronted by William Birkin, the mutated creator of the even more powerful G-virus. The gameplay of Resident Evil 2 primarily focuses on exploration, solving puzzles and fighting enemies, though the title also contains typical elements of the survival horror genre, such as limited saves and ammunition. The main improvement over the predecessor is the "Zapping System" that provides each playable character with a different scenario featuring unique storylines and puzzles. Developed with a team of about 40 to 50 people over the course of one year and nine months, Resident Evil 2 was directed by Hideki Kamiya and produced by Shinji Mikami. The initial version of the game, commonly referred to as Resident Evil 1.5, differed drastically from the released product and was scrapped at a development stage of 60–80 percent, being deemed too dull and boring by producer Mikami. Following the initial success on the PlayStation, Resident Evil 2 was ported to Microsoft Windows, the Nintendo 64, Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube, and also received a modified 2.5D version for the Game.com handheld. Received well by critics, the game was praised for its atmosphere, setting, graphics and audio, though criticized for its controls, voice acting and some of its gameplay elements. Years after the first release, Resident Evil 2 was included in several lists of the 100 best games, has become a million-seller, and is the franchise's most successful title on a single platform. The story of the game was retold and built on in several later games, and adapted into a variety of licensed works. Gameplay Resident Evil 2 follows the same basic gameplay mechanics as its predecessor. The graphics are composed of polygonal character and item models, superimposed over pre-rendered backgrounds using fixed camera angles. A survival horror title, the game's objective is to explore different locations while solving puzzles and fighting numerous monsters. The two selectable protagonists may be equipped with a variety of firearms, though ammunition is limited, adding a tactical element to weapon use. On the status screen, the player can check the condition of the characters, use medicine to heal wounds inflicted upon them in battle, and assign weapons. Additionally, the current health of the protagonists can be determined by their animation and the speed of their movement. For example, wounded characters will hold their stomach in pain, whereas they will limp slowly when they are on the verge of death. The protagonists can only carry a certain amount of items at a time, requiring the rest to be stored in and retrieved from boxes scattered across the locations. The game may be saved at some select rooms with a typewriter, though one-time-use ink ribbons are necessary to do so. The main addition to the gameplay is the "Zapping System": Each of the two playable characters is confronted with different puzzles and storylines in their respective scenario. After finishing the "A" scenario with one protagonist, a "B" scenario is unlocked in which the events are depicted from the other character's perspective. Actions taken during the first playthrough affect the second scenario, for example in the availability of certain items. After each game, the player receives a ranking based on the total time taken to complete the scenario, and the number of saves and first aid sprays used. Depending on certain requirements, bonus weapons and costumes are unlocked as a reward. Additional minigames are available in the form of "The 4th Survivor", "The To-fu Survivor" and "Extreme Battle", three standalone missions featuring an extended cast of characters. Plot The game is set in the Midwestern mountain community of Raccoon City, two months after the mansion incident of the first Resident Evil. Nearly all of the citizens have been turned into zombies by an outbreak of the T-virus, a new type of biological weapon secretly developed by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. Having just arrived in the city, Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie police officer on his first day in the local force, and Claire Redfield, a college student looking for her brother Chris, make their way to the Raccoon Police Department, seeking protection from the mutated population. There, they find out that most of the policemen have been killed already and that Chris has left the town some time ago to investigate the Umbrella headquarters in Europe. With no more motivation to stay, the two protagonists decide to split up to look for other survivors, and to flee from the city. In search of an escape route, Claire meets a little girl named Sherry who is on the run from an unknown creature, and Leon encounters Ada Wong who claims to be looking for her boyfriend John, an Umbrella researcher. Claire discovers that Umbrella bribed Raccoon City's police chief Brian Irons to cover up any evidence of the mansion incident for the purpose of masking the development of the new G-virus, an agent capable of turning a human into the ultimate bioweapon. The maniacal Irons is killed by one such G-virus mutant roaming the police department while Claire and Sherry escape through the sewers and are separated from each other. Splitting up from Leon, Ada runs into Sherry and picks up the golden pendant she lost. Further into the sewers, a middle-aged woman fires at Ada, but Leon dives in front of her and takes a shot himself. Ada follows the assassin who reveals herself to be Sherry's mother Annette, and the wife of William Birkin, the creator of the G-virus. In an attempt to protect his life's work from special agents sent by the Umbrella headquarters, he injected himself with the virus which turned him into the malformed creature that is now chasing Sherry. Annette recognizes her daughter's pendant, and a battle over it ensues during which she is thrown over a railing. Ada finds out that the golden locket contains a sample of the G-virus, and later returns to Leon, tending to his bullet wound. Meanwhile, Claire reunites with Sherry and discovers that Birkin has already implanted her with an embryo to produce offspring. The protagonists advance through an abandoned factory to Umbrella's secret underground research facility. Ada is heavily wounded by an attack from Birkin, and Leon explores the laboratory to find something to treat her wounds. He is interrupted by a psychotic Annette explaining to him that Ada's relationship with John was only a smokescreen to get information about Umbrella, and that she is really a spy sent by an unknown organization to retrieve the G-virus. Just as she is about to shoot Leon, a Tyrant appears and she is forced to retreat. Ada shows up again and sacrifices herself to rescue Leon, confessing that she fell in love with him. Trying to escape with another sample of the G-virus, Annette is fatally wounded by her mutated husband, but manages to give Claire instructions on how to produce a vaccine for Sherry. After preparing the cure, Leon and Claire reunite at an emergency escape train and inject Sherry with the vaccine, saving her life. Birkin, now mutated into a massive blob, followed them but is eventually destroyed when the self-destruct system causes the train to explode. Ada is implied to have survived and to have made away with the G-virus in the pendant. Having escaped from the city with Sherry, Leon decides to take down Umbrella while Claire continues to search for her brother. The minigame "The 4th Survivor" depicts the successful G-virus retrieval mission of Hunk, one of the special agents sent by Umbrella, whereas "The To-fu Survivor" and "Extreme Battle" are completely independent missions that bear no relevance to the plot of the game. Development Development on Resident Evil 2 began one month after the completion of its predecessor in early 1996, with the first actual footage shown a few months later, at the V Jump Festival '96 in July. This early build, later dubbed Resident Evil 1.5 by producer Shinji Mikami, differed drastically from the final release version in its scenario, presentation and gameplay mechanics. The plot followed the same basic outline as Resident Evil 2 and featured a zombie outbreak in Raccoon City, two months after the events of the first game. In this version of the story, however, Umbrella had already been closed down due to their illegal experiments. The development team desired to retain the level of fear from the original game and thus introduced two new and inexperienced characters to the narrative: Leon S. Kennedy, largely identical to his persona in the final build, and Elza Walker, a college student and motorcycle racer who came to Raccoon City to look for an acquaintance. Unlike the final version, the story paths of Leon and Elza did not cross over in Resident Evil 1.5, and both playable characters had two support partners instead of just one. Leon received help from fellow police officer Marvin Branagh and a researcher named Linda – an early version of Ada – whereas Elza was aided in her survival by Sherry Birkin and a man named John who was later implemented into Resident Evil 2 as gun shop owner Robert Kendo. Real-world influences had an impact on several character designs by Isao Ohishi and Ryoji Shimogama. For example, Ohishi based Leon on his bloodhound, and Annette Birkin was modeled after actress Jodie Foster. The police department that served as the setting at the beginning of the game had a more modern and realistic design and was smaller than the final building. There were also more encounters with surviving policemen, such as Leon's superior officer, Roy. The amount of polygons used in enemy models was far lower, allowing an abundance of zombies to appear on the screen, a recurring method to invoke fear in the player throughout Resident Evil 1.5. Furthermore, the game employed dynamic music and frequently applied changes to the pre-rendered backgrounds as certain events occurred during the gameplay. The characters could also be equipped with additional gear, such as protective clothes that enhanced their defense and enabled them to carry more items. Costume changes and wounds inflicted by enemies were reflected in a change of the characters' polygonal models. The development was handled by a group of about 40 to 50 people that consisted of more than half of the original game's staff as well as relatively young Capcom employees, all led by director Hideki Kamiya. In the initial stages, Mikami often intervened due to disagreements with Kamiya, though he eventually stepped back to an overseeing role as producer and only demanded to be shown the current build once a month. Believing the individual assets to be good but not satisfactory as a whole yet, Mikami thought the team would be able to improve the game in the three months leading up to its projected release date in May 1997. Shortly after, however, Resident Evil 1.5 was scrapped at a development stage of 60–80 percent. Mikami later explained that the game could not have reached the desired quality in the aforementioned period and especially frowned upon the gameplay and locations for being too dull and boring. The old story Mikami tried to end the series with was criticized by supervisor Yoshiki Okamoto who found it to be too conclusive to allow for future installments. Instead, he proposed the creation of a whole universe, to turn Resident Evil into a metaseries containing common elements, but in which largely self-contained stories could be told, similar to the Gundam and James Bond franchises. At a time when the team did not make any progress on rewriting the scenario, Okamoto was introduced to professional screenwriter Noboru Sugimura who was also a big fan of the first game's story. Though he was initially consulted on a trial basis, Okamoto was impressed with how easily Sugimura came up with solutions to the problems that plagued the script and soon pleaded with him to write the entire scenario for Resident Evil 2. One fundamental modification to the story was the reworking of Elza Walker into Claire Redfield to introduce a connecting element to the plot of the first game. To fulfill Capcom's sales plan of two million copies, director Hideki Kamiya tried to attract new customers with a more pretentious and Hollywood-like story presentation. As Okamoto did not want to simply enforce the new direction, he had Sugimura talk to Mikami and the development staff to discuss his revisions. While the planners redesigned the game from the ground up to fit the changes, the programmers and other remaining members of the team were sent to work on Resident Evil Director's Cut. The title was shipped with a playable preview disc of the new Resident Evil 2 version, both to promote it and to apologize to the players for its belated release. Only a few assets from Resident Evil 1.5 could be recycled, as the principal locations in the final build were made to look more high-flown and artistic, based on photographs taken from the interiors of Western-styled buildings in Japanese cities. These environments were created with a software called O2, and each background took about two to three weeks to render. The maximum number of zombies displayed on the screen at once was limited to seven, making it possible to use 450 polygons for the comparatively detailed models of Leon and Claire. Instead of visible wounds on the protagonists, they were made to limp slowly upon receiving heavy damage. One of the most important new features apart from the graphics, the "Zapping System", was partly inspired by Back to the Future Part II, a time travel-themed film sequel that offers a different perspective on the story of the original film. The voice-overs by the all-Canadian cast were recorded before the actual cutscenes were completed, with each of the actors selected from a roster of ten people per role. Thereafter, the FMVs were created by filming stop motion animations of action figures, then rendered to completed pictures with CG tools. Ada is the only main character not to appear in a pre-rendered cutscene because her movie model could not be finished in time. Several changes had to be made between the regional releases of Resident Evil 2: The North American version contains more violent game over screens that had to be removed from Biohazard 2, and it was made more difficult than its Japanese equivalent to prevent rentals from affecting the sales. Re-releases and ports After the initial release for the PlayStation in January 1998, Resident Evil 2 was re-issued and ported to other systems on various occasions, often gaining new features in the process. The first re-release was the Dual Shock Ver. that was modified to incorporate support for the vibration and analog control functions of the PlayStation's DualShock controller. Other additions included a new unlockable minigame called "Extreme Battle" and a "Rookie" mode enabling the player to start the main game with a powerful weapon that comes with infinite ammunition. The Japanese release also contained a "U.S.A. Version" mode based on the difficulty setting of the Western versions. The Dual Shock Ver. served as the basis for the majority of ports, such as the Dreamcast release which retained all previous new features, but added real-time display of the character's condition on the VMU, as well as a "Data Gallery" to watch movies, rough sketches, illustrations and 3D models from the main menu. The Japanese edition of the port was given the subtitle Value Plus and came with a playable demo of Code: Veronica. The PC-CD version titled Resident Evil 2 Platinum in North America is largely identical to the Dreamcast release, save for the lack of VMU support. In 2006, a Japan-exclusive Windows XP-compatible PC-DVD re-release developed by Sourcenext was published that included high-quality FMVs encoded at a resolution of 640×480 pixels. The Nintendo GameCube edition is another straight port of the Dual Shock Ver. The Japanese PlayStation Network version from 2007 is based on the initial PlayStation release, whereas the North American counterpart released two years later is the Dual Shock Ver. The Nintendo 64 version of the game differs most from the other releases. Over the course of twelve months and with a budget of $1,000,000, Resident Evil 2 was ported to the console by a staff of about 20 employees from Capcom, Angel Studios and Factor 5. This version offers features that were not included on any other system, such as alternate costumes, the ability to adjust the degree of violence and to change the blood color, a randomizer to place items differently during each playthrough and a more responsive first-person control scheme. Additionally, the port features 16 new in-game documents known as the "Ex Files", written by Tetsuro Oyama. Hidden throughout the four scenarios, they reveal new information about the series' lore and connect the story of Resident Evil 2 to the other installments. The Nintendo 64 version adjusts its display resolution depending on the number of polygonal models currently on screen, and supports the Expansion Pak for a maximum resolution of 640×480 during gameplay. Other visual enhancements include smoother character animations and sharper, perspective-corrected textures for the 3D models. The music of the Nintendo 64 version utilizes Dolby Surround and was converted by Chris Hülsbeck, Rudolf Stember and Thomas Engel. The team reworked the sound set from the ground up to provide each instrument with a higher sample rate than on the PlayStation, thus resulting in higher-quality music. Some features from the other enhanced ports based on the Dual Shock Ver. do not appear in the Nintendo 64 version, such as the "Extreme Battle" minigame. A port of Resident Evil 2 for the Sega Saturn was developed internally at Capcom for a time, but was eventually canceled in October 1998 due to technical difficulties. Tiger Electronics released a sprite-based 2.5D version for their Game.com handheld in late 1998. The game only included Leon's story path and had several core features of the original removed. Music The music for the game was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama and Shun Nishigaki. To support the atmosphere, "desperation" was selected as the principal theme of the compositions. The main theme of the score, a versatile three-note motif, is utilized several times throughout the course of the story, being included in compositions such as "Prologue", "Raccoon City" and "The Third Malformation Of G". Various musical styles are used to represent the different environments of the game, ranging from ambient horror music to industrial-oriented pieces. For example, the streets of Raccoon City are emphasized with militaristic percussion-based music, while the police department mostly features ominous piano underscores. Key events of the story are supported with more orchestral and cinematic compositions instead. Two albums containing music from the game were released in January and August 1998, respectively. The first, Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack, serves as the main release and includes the majority of the more significant compositions. The second, Biohazard 2 Complete Track, mostly encompasses less prevalent themes, but offers an orchestral medley and a second CD with sound effects and voice collections as well as an interview with the sound staff. Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack received an identical European CD titled Resident Evil 2 Original Soundtrack. In the North American album of the same name, the opening theme "The Beginning Of Story" is split up into four individual tracks. Five orchestral arrangements of the game's music were included on the Bio Hazard Orchestra Album, a recording of a live concert performed by the New Japan Philharmonic. Furthermore, several of the compositions received electronic remixes by Piston Nishizawa, later to be released as the album Biohazard 2 Remix: Metamorphoses. Reception N64: DC: GCN: |CVG=PS: 9.0 PC: 9.0 DC: 7.0 |EGM=DC: 8.0 |EuroG=GCN: 4 |Fam=PS: 37/40 DC: 34/40 GCN: 32/40 |GameFan=N64: 90 |GI=PS: 9.5 N64: 8.75 DC: 8 GCN: 8 |GamePro=PS: PS (Dual Shock Ver.): PC: N64: DC: GCN: |GameRev=PS: A- DC: C+ |GSpot=PS: 8.9 PC: 7.0 N64: 8.9 DC: 7.9 GCN: 5.0 |GSpy= }} |IGN=PS: 9.3 GCOM: 3.0 PC: 6.8 N64: 9.1 DC: 8.5 GCN: 5.0 |PCGUK=85% }} The PlayStation version of Resident Evil 2 was a commercial success and has sold over 4.96 million copies since its release, making it the franchise's best-selling game on a single platform. Another 810,000 copies of the Dual Shock Ver. were shipped until March 1999. Resident Evil 2 was also received well by critics and has been held in high regard years after its initial release, having been included in lists of the 100 best games compiled by Electronic Gaming Monthly, IGN and Game Informer, where it came in 62nd, 58th and 34th place, respectively. The original PlayStation version holds an average of 92.57 percent at GameRankings and a Metacritic score of 89 out of 100 points, and was named the fourth-best game on the system by Famitsu. The Nintendo 64 port fared almost as well in reviews, whereas most of the other releases have received slightly lower scores. Across the majority of reviews, the game was praised for its atmosphere, setting, graphics and audio, though criticized for its controls, voice acting and some of its gameplay elements. IGN thought the atmosphere of the title was "dead on", claiming the individual factors of the presentation to "work together to create a spooky, horror-filled world". GameSpot shared the opinion and found the game to be "more an interactive, cinematic experience than a video game", appearing "like a product out of Hollywood". Computer and Video Games commended the game's atmosphere, story and presentation as some of its most outstanding features. Though they found the plot of the game to be "far-fetched", they noted that it was ultimately "kept down to earth by clever scripting and gritty storytelling". GamePro made similar remarks about the narrative, calling it "engrossing and dramatic", and the dialogue "well-written" and "spell-binding". The "Zapping System" was praised by IGN, GameSpy and Eurogamer for adding to the story and increasing the replay value of the game. GameSpot thought the idea of actions in the first playthrough affecting the second scenario was "cool in concept", but underutilized in the actual game. Resident Evil 2 was lauded for its graphics as well, often seen as a big improvement over the first installment in the series. IGN and GamePro thought the backgrounds were an impressive update over the predecessor, based on the improved level of detail and the player's ability to interact with them. GameSpot praised the model animations for having reached "true realism" and commended the addition of body language as a means of knowing the protagonists' present condition without having to look at the status screen. Allgame gave the graphics the highest score possible as they found the backgrounds to be "rendered to perfection", the cinemas "a work of art" and the animation "fluid and eerie". The audio was just as well-received by critics, being cited as an "excellent accompaniment to the visuals" by GamePro. IGN went as far as to say that Resident Evil 2 "may have the best sound design yet for a console game". Allgame described the music and sound effects as "spot on perfect" and called the soundtrack "perfectly composed for the game", while GameSpot likened their employment to that in classic horror movies. One common point of criticism is the inventory system which IGN called "a pain". They mostly frowned upon the player having to return to item boxes to retrieve objects, though GameSpot also criticized the system for being unrealistic as the boxes are "magically" interconnected and all items take the same amount of space when being carried, regardless of their size. Furthermore, Computer and Video Games and GameSpot disapproved of some of the puzzles, finding them out of place for the police station setting. IGN thought that the puzzles were paced better than in the first game, but also less interesting and too easy for experienced adventure gamers. Allgame addressed the relatively short play time in their review, remarking that the individual scenarios are not different enough to keep casual players interested to complete all of them. Although they found the controls to be "easy to pick up and play", IGN thought the aiming was difficult, especially on the edge of camera angles. Some reviewers also panned the voice acting, calling it "cheesy", "terrible" and "barbaric". GamePro advised players who had already bought Resident Evil 2 to at least rent the Dual Shock Ver. for the "Extreme Battle" minigame, and recommended newcomers to the series to buy the updated edition in favor of the original release. The PC port was praised for the extras added, but criticized for not allowing the player to save at any time and not having updated backgrounds to fit the higher in-game resolution. The Nintendo 64 version was universally commended for the technical achievement of fitting a two-disc game on a single 512-Mbit cartridge, though Eurogamer criticized the inclusion of the door opening scenes in spite of the nearly absent loading times. GamePro was impressed with the enhanced high-resolution graphics, but disappointed with the heavily compressed CG movies. GameSpot found the latter to be forgivable given the cartridge format and also noted that the new exclusive features made up for the lack of the "Extreme Battle" mode. IGN applauded the implementation of Dolby Surround support and called the Nintendo 64 release the best version of the game. The clearer sound effects of the Dreamcast port were received well by Game Revolution which also remarked that the character models appear slightly sharper. However, Computer and Video Games frowned upon the low-resolution backgrounds which they thought make the characters stand out too much from the environments, taking away from the atmosphere. GameSpot called the release "not an essential purchase", though still a "great game" and an attractive offer considering its low retail price. The Nintendo GameCube port was heavily criticized for its high price and dated graphics, while still being acknowledged by GamePro for offering the best in-game visuals across all releases. 1UP.com and GameSpy were disappointed with the omission of features previously included in the Nintendo 64 release. IGN found the 2.5D version for the Game.com to be frustrating and only "partially faithful" to the original release of Resident Evil 2. Though they felt the handheld approach had managed to recreate the atmosphere to a certain extent with its graphics and sound effects, they thought the controls were too "sluggish" to allow for an enjoyable experience. Legacy The story of Resident Evil 2 served as the basis for several licensed works and later games. Ted Adams and Kris Oprisko loosely adapted the plot into the comics "Raccoon City - R.I.P." and "A New Chapter of Evil", released in the first and second issues of Resident Evil: The Official Comic Book Magazine in March and June 1998. A 60-issue manhua under the title Shēnghuà Wēijī 2 was published weekly from February 1998 to April 1999. A more lighthearted and loose retelling of the story was released in the form of a Taiwanese 2-issue comic called Èlíng Gǔbǎo II. Resident Evil: City of the Dead, a 1999 book created by author S. D. Perry, is another more direct adaptation of the narrative and was released as the third work in her series of Resident Evil novelizations. The mobile game Resident Evil: Uprising contains a condensed version of the story written by Megan Swaine, while Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, an on-rails shooter released for the Wii in 2009, includes a scenario named "Memories of a Lost City" which serves as a re-imagining of the original Resident Evil 2 plot, using key scenes from all four scenarios. The story arcs introduced in Resident Evil 2 were continued in various materials. Flagship writers Kyoko Sagiyama, Junichi Miyashita, Yasuyuki Suzuki, Noboru Sugimura, Hirohisa Soda and Kishiko Miyagi created two character-centric radio dramas called Chiisana Tōbōsha Sherry (lit. "Sherry, the Little Runaway") and Ikiteita Onna Spy Ada (lit. "Ada, the Female Spy, is Alive"), broadcast on Radio Osaka in early 1999 and later released by Suleputer as two CDs bearing the title Biohazard 2 Drama Album. Chiisana Tōbōsha Sherry begins shortly after the events of the game and sees Sherry getting separated from Claire while fleeing from masked soldiers sent by Umbrella to kill any remaining witnesses of the viral outbreak. Raccoon City is burned down by the U.S. Government and Umbrella in an attempt to cover up the disaster. Sherry ends up seeking refuge in the neighboring town of Stone Ville and eventually manages to escape to Canada with the help of a girl named Meg, who vows to help her reunite with Claire. Ikiteita Onna Spy Ada is set a few days after Resident Evil 2 and describes Ada's mission to retrieve Sherry's pendant with the G-virus sample, to hand it over to the unidentified organization she is working for. Hunk and his men have received orders from Umbrella to deliver the locket and some T-virus samples to Loire Village in France, but Ada engages the unit in a battle and kills all of the soldiers, seizing the G-virus. The T-virus leaks and turns the population into zombies, prompting the French Air Force to send in a four-man airborne unit to burn the village down. While dropping napalm bombs, the force sees Ada being buried under a collapsing roof. They land to rescue the female spy from the pile of debris, but their helicopter is destroyed by an explosion, forcing the team and Ada to retreat to an old castle in a nearby forest. There, they encounter Christine Henry, Umbrella's French Branch Facility Director who gave Hunk the order to deliver the G-virus to France. Jacob, the leader of the airborne unit, is revealed to be Christine's co-conspirator, though he plans to keep the G-virus for himself and shoots her. Philippe, another member of the team, convinces Ada to give him the pendant, after which he injects himself with the G-virus to be able to kill Jacob. Ada escapes and realizes her feelings for Leon, deciding to quit the spy business and to return to him. The two drama albums are not acknowledged in later series releases, with the story arcs continued differently instead: Sherry is taken into custody by the U.S. Government immediately after the events in Raccoon City, whereas Hunk successfully delivers another G-virus sample to Umbrella, with Ada keeping the pendant and resuming her activities as a spy. References External links * * Category:1998 video games Category:Cancelled Sega Saturn games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Game.com games Category:GameCube action-adventure games Category:GameCube games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Resident Evil games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in 1998 Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Windows games ar:ريزدنت إيفل 2 ca:Resident Evil 2 cs:Resident Evil 2 da:Resident Evil 2 de:Resident Evil 2 es:Resident Evil 2 fa:رزیدنت ایول ۲ fr:Resident Evil 2 gl:Resident Evil 2 it:Resident Evil 2 lt:Resident Evil 2 ja:バイオハザード2 no:Resident Evil 2 pl:Resident Evil 2 pt:Resident Evil 2 ru:Resident Evil 2 fi:Resident Evil 2 sv:Resident Evil 2 uk:Resident Evil 2 zh:生化危機2